The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of red raspberry named Per Hub. This cultivar is exceptional for its size, high sugar content, hardiness and resistance to disease and insects.
The Per Hub cultivar of Rubus idaeus var. strigosus was produced by crossing the variety Pathfinder, as pollen plant, with the variety Zeva Herbsternte. Both parent varieties are publicly available. Pathfinder was developed at the University of Wisconsin (Madison) and was one of the first available "primocane," or first year-fruiting, varieties. Zeva Herbsternte is a Swiss cultivar known for its fruity aroma. Among the seedlings obtained from the designated cross, the "Per HUB" variety has been found to display the best qualities of both parents. After being propagated from suckers and root cuttings, it has shown itself to be stable.